Gitarzyści
W skrócie Opowiadanie Pisk. Głośny i irytujący, ja przystało na dźwięki budzika. Wkurzona cisnęłam zegarkiem o przeciwną ścianę pokoju, w centrum tarczy od rzutek. Zwlekłam się z łóżka i stanęłam przed szafą, przekopując się przed stosy ciuchów. Na pierwszy dzień szkoły muszę wybrać coś w sam raz, ale w sumie… Wisi mi to, co o mnie pomyślą. Mam zawsze MP3 i książki, więc ludzie mogą spadać. Ostatecznie wybrałam koszulę na grubych ramiączkach w czerwono-czarną kratę i jeansy. Na nadgarstek wcisnęłam szeroką na sześć centymetrów, skórzaną bransoletkę nabijaną małymi, srebrnymi ćwiekami, wyciągnęłam też zestaw sześciu czarnych kolczyków w kształcie matowych kuleczek, o różnych rozmiarach, bo w jednym uchu miałam dwie dziurki, w drugim jedną, a w lewej brwi trzy i na szyję łańcuszek w wilkorem(ostatnio miałam wielką fazę na Grę o Tron). Wepchnęłam do torby Taniec ze Smokami, obok podręczników i reszty ogólnego niezbędnika siedemnastolatki. Wychodząc, zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi mojego pokoju, dając cioci Titi znak, że jestem wśród żywych. Zbiegłam po schodach, od razu wchodząc do przedpokoju, gdzie rzuciłam torbę obok drzwi, po czym chwyciłam czarne trzewiki na dwucentymetrowym obcasiku. - Mai?!- pisnęła ciotka, zmuszając mnie do założenia obuwia przy stole- Ty mały dzikusie! - Co znowu?- warknęłam, klapiąc tyłkiem o krzesło - Zgubiłaś szczotkę? I chyba wczoraj nie zmyłaś tuszu, pando!-zachichotała, podsuwając mi pod nos talerz z naleśnikami Przeklinając roztargnienie pognałam na górę, zmyłam i nałożyłam od nowa makijaż, składający się z tuszu do rzęs, granatowej kredki do oczu, korektora na wrodzone sińce pod oczami(i tak nic nie daje) i pomadki czerwieniącej usta. Na koniec sięgnęłam po szczotkę i przejechałam nią ciemnobrązowe włosy, sięgające grubo za uszy. Nagle poczułam pod włosiem szczotki coś twardego i zaklęłam. Spojrzałam w lustro i przyjrzałam się swojemu ufarbowanemu na niebiesko warkoczykowi, który zwisał po lewej stronie głowy. Cudem się nie rozwalił. Odetchnęłam i sięgnęłam na półeczkę pod lusterkiem, na której zostawiłam ostatni kolczyk. Wpięłam go pod prawy kącik ust i zbiegłam na dół. Wsunęłam naleśniki, słuchając rozwodu mojej chrzestnej na temat tego, ja to ja jestem roztrzepana i takie bzdety. Podparłam ręką głowę i znudzona czekałam na koniec wywodu. - Już? Bo się spóźnię!- mruknęłam - A faktycznie! Ty dzisiaj do szkoły!- poderwała się ciocia i sięgnęła na półeczkę nad kuchenką elektryczną i zdjęła z niej małą, lśniącą czarną szkatułkę, po czym ze łzami w oczach dała mi ją- To prezent od twojej matki. Prosiła bym ci to dała, kiedy będziesz zmieniać szkołę! - Ojej- nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku, wracając z zakupów. Potrącił ich motocykl, kiedy szli mostem i wpadli do rzeki. Ich ciał nie odnaleziono w całości. Otworzyłam pudełeczko i ukazał się moim oczom złoty wisiorek, jakby spleciony z małych złotych gałązek, pokrytych złotymi listkami. Był też liścik. Droga Mailo! Wiem, że teraz mogą to być trudne zmiany w Twoim życiu i możesz mieć wątpliwości. Ja też tak miałam, a już wiem, że bez potrzeby, bo właśnie podczas takiej przeprowadzki poznałam Twojego ojca. No na początku było trudno, byłam samotnikiem, bądź silna. Masz charakter po tacie. Powodzenia. Bez nerwów córeczko! PS: Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Wierzę w ciebie. Mama Prawie się rozpłakałam, podnosząc do góry naszyjnik. Poprosiłam Titi, by mi go zapięła i odłożyłam stary, srebrny wisiorek do pudełeczka, wpychając je do kieszeni. - Dobra, idziemy Mai!- ocknęła się ciocia i w biegu wcisnęła się w szpilki, chwytając na kluczyki od samochodu. Przewróciwszy oczami poszłam za nią, przerzuciłam torbę przez ramię i siadłam z tyłu, wkładając do uszu słuchawki. Pogrzebałam trochę w składankach i wybrałam cały asortyment Guns’n’Roses, a na początek Welcome to the jungle, czekając aż dotrę do Liceum Słodki Amoris. Tytuł całkiem oddawał moje uczucia, kiedy wysiadłam z samochodu i patrzyłam na uczniów, przepychających się do środka budynku. Pożegnałam się z ciocią i sama poszłam dalej. Akurat zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja, więc cudem uniknęłam stratowania i przeszłam się nawet przyjemnym, pustym korytarzem, a w uszach grzmiał na max’a wokalista: I’m on a nightrain!!! Oooooh, I’m on a nightrain!'' Szłam szybkim krokiem, aż nagle pudełeczko od mamy'' wysunęło mi się z kieszeni od razu się po nie schyliłam, kiedy ktoś wpadł na mnie od tyłu. Przygnieciona ciężarem ciała i przyjemnych męskich perfum o zapachu anyżu, usiłowałam się podnieść. Kiedy mi się to cudem udało, zobaczyłam wysokiego, przystojnego chłopaka z długimi ciemnymi włosami i brązowo-bordowymi oczami, ubranego trochę odmiennie, w stylu osiemnastowiecznego emo. Spojrzał mi w oczy i coś powiedział. - Słucham?!- zapewne krzyknęłam, wyciągając słuchawki - Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem- obcy się zarumienił, przyglądając mi się bacznie- Ty jesteś tu nowa? - Tiaa. Jestem Maila Wolfthorn, dla znajomych Mai- odparłam, lekko się uśmiechając - Nazywam się Dimitry. Miło mi cię poznać! - No super, a wiesz może gdzie znajdę pokój gospodarzy?- spytałam, łapiąc go za ramię, bo zaczął się odwracać - Ostatnie drzwi po prawo, na końcu tego korytarza- odparł i drgnął, jakby oparzony pod moim dotykiem. Cofnęłam rękę - Dzięki- burknęłam i wsadziłam słuchawki w uszy. Trochę gburowaty, ale całkiem niezły, jak na początek znajomości. Kiedy doszłam na miejsce, uniosłam rękę, żeby zapukać, ale zawahałam się. W głowie usłyszałam czuły głos mamy „Wiem, że dasz radę”. Stuknęłam kilka razy. - Wejść! Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam odwróconego tyłem blondyna w błękitnej koszuli, opuszczonej na musztardowe spodnie. - Cześć! Słuchaj, szukam Nataniela, wiesz, gdzie on może być?- spytałam - Ja jestem Nataniel- odparł chłopak, odwracając się, by obrzucić mnie taksującym spojrzeniem złotych oczu- Ty pewnie jesteś nowa, prawda?- spytał z ciepłym uśmiechem - Jasne. Maila Wolfthorn melduje się w nowej budzie- odparłam, grzebiąc w torbie, z której wyciągnęłam swoją teczkę i oznajmiłam z ironiczną kurtuazją- Trzymaj, podobno mam ci to dać, Natanielu. - Och, właśnie miałem o to spytać! Dzięki- znów uśmiechnął się Nataniel- A na przyszłość: mów mi Nat, ok? - Tia, a ty mi Mai- pokręciłam lekko głową- Wiesz, gdzie mam teraz lekcje? - W sali naprzeciwko, twoja wychowawczyni zapewne na ciebie czeka! - Dzięki, to cześć. - Pa. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, wyłączyłam MP3 i z westchnieniem weszłam do sali. Wychowawczyni uśmiechnęła się na mój widok i oznajmiła: - Słuchajcie, chciałabym wam przedstawić waszą nową koleżankę, która od dzisiaj będzie się z nami uczyć. Ale ona sama wam o sobie opowie, prawda?- spytała ciepło - Nie- odparłam, idąc w kierunku ostatniej ławki, która była pusta Po klasie rozeszły się chichoty, a nauczycielka zaczerwieniła się. - Panno Wolfthorn! Proszę się przedstawić! - Ale po co, jak pani wie?- spytałam, udając głupią - Natychmiast! - Jestem Mai Wolfthorn, jak już pani zauważyła. Mam siedemnaście lat lubię grać na gitarze i słuchać ostrego rock’a. Może być?- rzuciłam od niechcenia, podpierając głowę pięścią - No, no. Widzę, że Kastiel ma bratnią duszę- mruknęła zirytowana wychowawczyni- A właśnie: gdzie ten moczymorda? - Nie ma go, jak zwykle- oznajmił jakiś chłopak z blond włosami, lekko wpadającymi do oczu - Dziękuję Willu. - Pewnie znowu mordę moczy!- zawołała szczupła dziewczyna o falowanych włosach do pasa i dużych zielonych oczach, siedząca obok Willa - Allys! Nie sądziłam, że… - Niech pani nie udaje!- rzucił ze złośliwym uśmiechem Will Wychowawczyni się nieco zmieszała i ruchem ręki przywołała klasę do porządku. No, zapowiada się ciekawie. Już wkrótce... Od autora ... Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Gitarzyści" by RavensBlack? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kentin Kategoria:W toku